Muggle High
by erato707
Summary: Harry is currently 21 and works for the Ministry of Magic. He is assigned to find 5 mages that were not identified as magical at the age of 11. But what if Voldemort knows about these mages also? Eventually H/H


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas.  
  
" Muggle High"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summary- Harry is currently 21 and works for the Ministry of Magic. He is assigned to find 5 mages that were not identified as magical at the age of 11. But what if Voldemort knows about these mages also? Eventually H/H  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.1- Assignment  
  
"What?" Harry asked the minister.  
  
"As I said before, we have a mission for you. Five young girls in high school were never identified as witches at the age of 11. You see, the scroll that writes down names for the enrollment of children in magical schools only writes down children within a certain magical scale. These 5 mages were above this scale at birth, therefore they were not written down and were never sent a letter. I want you to go and get these girls to come back with you and I want you to train them." Said Fudge.  
  
"M-m-me?" asked Harry. "Why me? Why not a fully trained auror?" he asked.  
  
" Because, you are the only one their age and the only one familiar with teen muggle culture." Replied Fudge.  
  
" When do I leave?" asked Harry.  
  
Fudge smiled. "Tomorrow." He said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry apparated back to his flat that he shared with Hermione, Ron and Lavender. He ran his hand through his dark hair as he walked back to his room and sat on the bed.  
  
"Why me?" he asked himself. This was his first mission as an auror without assistance of an older auror. He was very nervous about going to a muggle high school without anyone there to help him. And how the hell was he supposed to get these 5 girls to come back to the MoM to train them in basic magic skills. 'By the way, I'm a wizard that has come to take you over to a wizard organization to train you as the 5 most powerful witches in history. Have at it?' he chuckled to himself at the thought.  
  
He stood up and walked outside into the bustling streets of Hogsmeade. He wondered through some shops, finally settling down in Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. He sipped the warm drink quietly, savoring the rich flavor o the drink. He knew he could not enjoy thee pleasures once he stepped foot into the muggle high school.  
  
'What about classes?' he thought. He hadn't taken math or any other courses since 5th grade.  
  
He quickly apparated over to the edges of Hogwarts and walked briskly up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
He approached the gargoyle and started naming off muggle and magical sweets.  
  
"Dum-dum's, Fizzing Whizbee's, Turtles, Lemon Drop, Butterscotch disc, Hershey's kisses." He went on until he said "skittles." He walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore was sipping tea at his desk, with Fawkes on his shoulder.  
  
" Hello, Harry! What brings you to these parts nowadays?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
" Hello, Professor."  
  
"Call me Albus." interrupted Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry, Albus. As I was saying, I have a mission to a muggle high school to retrieve 5 girls. I have to attend muggle classes for a few weeks and I wanted to know if you had a charm or potion that could assist me in a crash course of high school subjects?" asked Harry.  
  
" Actually, I do." Said Dumbledore. " We needed it to check a few things out in the muggle classrooms when the death eaters were infiltrating muggle schools to try and find muggles who would assist them. Accio nonfatuus potion!" said Dumbledore.  
  
Out of a cabinet in the back of his office came flying a metallic-blue potion in a small vial.  
  
"Just drink 3 drops of this potion, then say what courses you want memorized. The effect lasts a week." Said Dumbledore, handing Harry the potion.  
  
" Thanks, professor!" said Harry to Albus.  
  
"Anytime!" replied Dumbledore.  
  
Harry then walked out of the apparation fields and apparated to a new shop that sold muggle items.  
  
He scanned the shelves for a magazine to read about some popular muggle people and issues. He decided on 2 magazines: "Teen" and "Seventeen."  
  
He went up to the cash register to pay for he two items, then apparated back to his flat for a night of rest before his adventure tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Hey people! I'm just an amateur here, so please give me for some grammatical and other mistakes here. I appreciate HELPFUL reviews that help me in my writing, not just stupid comments to bring my moral down, in other words, DON'T DIS MY WRITING!!!!! I'm trying to get a beta reader right now, so there are going to be a few mistakes in this one. Until next time, Au Revior! 


End file.
